Noel
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: What Happened after the big fight over Viktor krum and Yule Ball. Another missing moment One-Shot sequel to my other missing moment fic: Blizzard. R


**Disclaimer**: I own everything you see! I am God! You shells obey me and worship me and ground I walk on...oh right I forgot…I don't…

**A/N:** if you want to get things clearer you are welcome to go to my profile and read the prequel to this piece that called **_"Blizzard"_**, this is a missing moment from GoF since the prequel was a missing moment from PoA.

Thanks again for reading I hope you'll enjoy.

**Noel**

Ron was oblivious to the reason why he was still awake. Was it the cold wind that blew outside? Or perhaps it was Neville snores? It could have been his grumbling stomach, but it wasn't. It was the most obvious yet the biggest mystery in the world to him.

_Hermione._

The same Hermione that ranted when he said spew. The same Hermione that slapped Malfoy last year. The same Hermione that read Hogwarts: A History, 1264 time (but who counts?). The same Hermione that always bug him to do his homework. The same Hermione he kissed on their first and only Hogsmeade weekend without Harry on Halloween last year, but now it was the same Hermione that went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum.

Viktor Bloody Krum.

"_Vicky_." Ron muttered to himself and laughed as he went down straits to the common room. "He's not that good of a quidditch player. And his nose is so huge! What does she sees in him?" he asked himself as he set on the big sofa in front the fire.

"He's nice and very smart." Ron jumped as he heard the sound of her voice with much surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sitting, Ronald. Am I not allowed to do that too?"

"You don't need my permeation it's a free castle."

"Really? What happened to 'I forbid you to do anything without my permeation'?"

"That rule goes only under the Krum criteria." Hermione snorted at this.

"Why is that, Ronald?"

"Because I don't like him."

"Says the boy that only two months ago longed for his autograph."

Ron opened and closed his mouth like a fish seconds later he recollected himself and said with a very sad refrain. "I give up." He got up from the sofa and started to walk towards the boys dormitory stairs.

"Ron?" Hermione called him quietly. "Don't go." She walked over to where he was and she saw the sad twinkle in his eyes.

"I sorry Ron. I'm sorry for everything, for not telling I was going with Viktor for the first place, for yelling at you before the Ball and at the Ball and after the Ball. I really am sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I really wanted to ask you-"

"Then why didn't you?"

"I was afraid you'd say no."

"I would never do such thing.

"I was scared; I was so scared that I never had the chance to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight." Ron ears were very pink and Hermione giggled softly at the sight.

"You thought I was beautiful tonight?"

"I always think you're beautiful."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione cried and wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him.

"I have to tell you, I was eating my heart out when I saw you with Krum."

"You did?"

"Don't be so cheery about it, but yes I did. I was even more mad when the Ball was over I realized that I lost my chance to dance with you."

"You were?"

"Yes I was."

"If we're being honest here I have tell you that I was also jealous."

"When?"

"When you asked Fleur and not me, and when it was Padma and not me who got to go with you."

"You really were?"

"I was and I really wanted to dance with you too."

There was suddenly an uncomfortable silence between the two; they still had their arms around each other but avoiding each other's eyes.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Would you like to dance with me on this beautiful snowy night?"

"I would love too, but we got no music."

"I'll sing it for you."

"Alright then." Ron placed one hand on Hermione's hip and the other was held in Hermione's palm as her other hand was on Ron's shoulder.

"Ready?" Ron asked tenderly as he caressed the back of Hermione's hand with his thumb.

"For you, always." She answered and after a small delay Ron began to sing softly:

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow _

"I love this song." Hermione said as she rested her head on Ron's chest while their bodies moved in perfect harmony.

"My Mum told me once that this was the song she and my Dad danced to in their wedding for the first time as a married couple."

"That's so sweet, but Ginny told me they got in the summer."

"They did, but my Dad told my Mud that he loved her on Christmas when they danced at my Mum's parents Christmas party when they were still in Hogwarts and it was to this song." He then continued singing as he waited for her response to his words:

_And I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white _

And have a merry Christmas  
And have a merry Christmas, too

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write…_

"Ron?"

"yes?"

"You said that your father told your Mum that he loves her as they danced to this song?"

"I did say that."

"Does that mean that you-"

"It does."

"Me too Ron."

"I hoped you'd say that."

They swayed silently, lost in each other embrace with only Ron's soft humming and the crackling of the fire making sound as if they were the alone in the world not thinking about tomorrow concentrating on tonight and on what they are now. Together.

_May your days be merry and bright  
_

_And may all your Christmases…  
_

_All your Christmases…All your Christmases be white_

Ron bent down and lightly placed his lips on Hermione's and kissed her ever so softly yet with much love.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other still holing on to one another as life depended on it.

"Happy Christmas Ron." Hermione whispered and gave him one last hug and a pack on the lips before she headed to the girls' dormitory.

"Happy Christmas, Love."

* * *

**A/N:** I had to write this…I had it in my head for such a long time after I wrote **_Blizzard_**, fluffy I know, but who doesn't love fluff once in a while? There will be another piece, but it will be a missing moment from OoTP!

**Reviews** are very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very **WELCOME!**

_**SnowFlakeGinny! **_


End file.
